Once Upon a
by breathethewords
Summary: Desperate times calls for desperate measures. collection of oneshots


-1**O**nce Upon a(n)…

**R**ated NC17

Shot **ONE**!

Among something, sometime, somewhere, a story was created. A brilliant, heart touching, tear prickling, and penis throbbing story. My own collection of one-shots, because everyone loves those kinds of fluffy, wang-tickling tales. Majority are AkuRoku paired.

- -

_Once Upon a(n) _**Emo Story**

Hello. My name is Roxas Takiyana… and I'm in love. Yeah, yeah, I know. Big fucking deal, right? Everyone falls in love, more than once, more than thrice. It's no big deal when you look at my whole life. I've probably "fallen in love" more than the average amount of breathes a person takes a day. But for a high school student, just like _me_, this is big. It's like Demyx in an Aquarium with a scuba suit and a butterfly net.

_Just too damn good to be true._

Now, I must be honest. I'm not exactly the most… stereotyped retard here at Destiny Islands but I am definitely one of them. I like to use the excuse as, "I'm just trying to find myself," and cue the puppy dog eyes and razor. People like to call me emo and point to the corner so I can go cry in it. For heavens sake, you wear a few screaming band T's and experimentally slit your wrists (which everyone has attempted, I mind you. People just like to point out the guy wearing eyeliner) and automatically you are seen as 'emo.' "Emotionally Unstable," they like to call me while laughing. And 'they' as in more than ten or eleven people.

Yeah, yeah, I'm telling you everything you already know, right? Well, me and my "emo" friends, (excuse me, my "emo" friends and I,) like to hang out by the water fountain before and after school everyday, and skate. How they picked "emo" before skaters, I will never know. (Just kind of proves what everyone says about high school; it's completely overrated… and filed with stupid people.) Now, skating was pretty much my life, considering I was outspokenly gay and no other guy at my school (to my knowledge) besides my twin brother was. To put in short, I had no love life, and no sex life. There wasn't much else to do besides skate.

So here I am, being all kick ass as I skate, working on my newest amazing handstand-flip thing, when I bust my shit. In front of everyone. I skated fast, and I thought I had it perfect; the speed seemed right as I approached the fountain. Just before hitting the concrete rim, I leaned forward onto the pavement, and did a little cartwheel onto the railing, standing on my hands. I pushed up, attempting to bounce off the statue spitting water when my foot slipped, and I ended up bouncing off the ground, on my shoulder. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to happen, but I was glad I did.

Because amongst the laughter and catcalls of, "hey Emo, did that feel good on your ass?" _he_ came forth, laughing, but he still came. He had the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen, and my heart stopped when I realized they were lined with a thick, black paste of Cover Girl. My face immediately flushed from embarrassment, from splattering all over the pavement, and becoming a tad bit aroused from finding another guy who wears girl make-up products. And then I saw his shirt.

Yes, he was a Hollister Zombie. A very hot and sexy Hollister Zombie with the coolest, most I'm-trying-to-make-you-think-I-don't-care-what-you-think-of-me hair that was fire hydrant red and spiked out _everywhere_. He looked like a baby lion on Halloween. An incredibly _sexy_ baby lion. He reached his hand out for me, and I grabbed it, letting him pull me up. I cringed from the pain in my shoulder as I stood up on my feet, looking around and trying to find out where my skate board had run away to. And then, I heard his chocolate-smooth voice.

"Hey, you okay, Emo kid?" I looked up, shooting him a glare. I bit back.

"I have a name, y'know," I growled, suddenly starting to have an odd attraction to this guy's teasing. Does that make me a masochist, to enjoy him making fun of me? He leaned his head back, and let out a hearty laugh that gave me goose bumps. Oh, dear lord, it was like a classic emo love story. I suddenly felt all sappy inside, like one of those girls in the chick flick movies. It disgusted me, to be honest. Sure, he was completely hot and made my blood rush to the wrong spots, and all he had done was _laugh_, but already I'm picturing our wedding in the back of my head, I think I'm getting obsessed a _little_ bit too fast. God did I hated myself sometimes.

He leaned forward, smirking right into my face. "Well then," He said in a low chuckle. His breath smelled like one of those Altoids dipped in dark chocolate. I melted. "What is your name, Emo kid?" I wanted to scream that he could learn my name later and we could just fuck first, but that would be a tad bit too forward, don't you think? I sighed, looking to my left to see my skate board floating in the fountain. I frowned at my already peeling grip tape.

As I went to go fish my board from the water, he stopped me by beating me to it. I looked up, seeing his eyes smirk at me. "Roxas," I murmured, adverting my eyes to see my brother looking at me curiously, like every other student at Destiny High. I looked up, furrowing my eyebrows. "The names Roxas, not Emo kid, okay?" He laughed again, smiling wider with that Cheshire grin. It kind of made my spine tingle in a way it shouldn't at school and in front of everybody. God, I could just die of embarrassment.

"Axel," He said in that chocolate voice. "Got it memorized? Try not to bust your shit next time, though it was entertaining, and-" he stopped as we both looked at a silver haired male calling his name.

"Come on, you man whore. We need to get to Geometry," said the other Hollister Zombie. Axel stuck his tongue out at him, waving and telling him he'd catch up. I decided to walk away to Sora when the silveret frowned, walking over to pull the redhead away by the ear. The Hollister Zombie stopped when he noticed my brother, Sora, and let go of Axel. He smiled sheepishly, waving.

"Hey, uhh, Sora," My brother waved back, bouncing up to him. I looked over at Axel who was still rubbing his ear.

He walked over to me as I looked away from Sora flirting with an Abercrombie Brain-sucker and the redhead who was eyeing me like meat. I blushed furiously, hoping I wouldn't get a nose bleed. "I'll see you around, Rocks-ass," he whispered huskily. And to avoid embarrassment from the thoughts that had gone through my head as soon as he murmured that to me, in short, I fainted.

- -

I woke up with a tissue being pressed to my nose by the guy who would be the future star of my wet dreams. My soggy skateboard lay next to my little sofa in the nurses office, but the nurse no where to be found. I looked up, seeing green eyes look right through my clothes.

"Good morning princess, how was your beauty sleep?" I grabbed the tissue from him, pouting.

"Go away, you pervert. Thank you for your help but you have-"

"To fuck you into the nurses sofa? I thought so too." I sat back, mouth agape. What the hell did he just say?!

"What?! No- I-" He leaned forward, smirked as his lips hovered over mine. My heart completely stopped. This was ridiculous. I met this guy just before school started, and already he had gotten me to faint from too many blood rushes, pick out the color coordination for our wedding, and skip right to our honeymoon. I almost wanted to cry. Was I really this easy? I quickly pushed him away, shaking my head as I tried to stand up. "I'm not some piece of meat you can- woah!" As soon as I was on my on two feet, my legs decided they didn't want to work and I fell over. Just before my face met the floor, though, strong arms held me up, pressing my face to a sexy smelling Hollister shirt. I groaned.

As he helped me sit back down, I pressed the tissue back to my nose to see if I had stopped bleeding. Looking up, I frowned deeply, eyes wide. He looked at me curiously. "…What?"

My mouth opened and I turned my face to hide my shame. I had just gone to fucking up my shoulder, to embarrassing myself to the whole student body, to meeting my future husband, to fainting in front of everyone, to finding out how easy I am, to seeing that I had gotten my nose bleed all over his shirt. For all of that to happen in a single hour, I think my life is pretty shitty right now.

"I'm sorry… I bled on you…" I winced when my voice cracked. _Really_? I'm going to _cry_ about it? How _lame_ can I be? It had been a while since I cut myself, but that sounded like a pretty good option by the look at how my day is going to be. I looked around for a Kleenex box, tossing my bloody one. "I-I can pay for a new one, but yo-you better get to class, it's already-"

And he was laughing when I turned around, tears rolling down my face, dried blood under my nose. He was laughing at _me_. I flushed deeply, rolling over and taking the humiliation. My shoulder hurt, my head was aching, and I just screwed over any chance of getting laid by a sexy guy. My high school career - and my _life_ - was completely fucked.

"Roxas, Roxas, Rocks-ass," my name rolled around in his mouth, as if tasting it. I flushed, looking away when I spotted the tissues. He stood up, walking over to me, and without a second thought, he scooped me into his arms… and kissed me….Wait, _what_? I just bled over this guy's shirt, refused to have sex with him, and then continued to cry like a little five year old. And then he _kisses_ me? I was so lost and confused. He leaned back, smiling a tad bit. "C'mon," He mumbled, "you got excused for the day. I'm going to take you home now." He carried my bridal-style through the door, and continued to make our way out to the parking lot. Gently, he placed my in the passengers seat, and then climbed in on the driver's side.

I looked down, twiddling my thumbs. He reminded me to put my seat belt on, and turned the radio on low. Some Maroon 5 song played in the background, the mid-day sun being hid by clouds. I turned to him, gazing up. "Why… why are you doing this?" He glanced down briefly before looking back to the road. Wait, was he turning red? "… Axel?"

"I… he paused, looking over at me. Right or left?" I looked at the street, mumbling my answer. He followed my direction. "I kind of… have been crushing on you since the beginning of the school year. Lame, right?" My eyes widened as I stared at him, blushing and praying I wouldn't faint again. "I mean, I was going to try and talk to you… since, y'know, your brother and Riku are all over each other lately, and I kinda hoped to ask you on a double date next week, because they're going to see a movie, and-"

"You passed my house." He looked over at me, slightly dejected as he turned around using my neighbors driveway. He stopped in front of my house, unlocking the doors. I looked over at him, his green eyes narrowed, corners of his fine lips tugging downwards. What happened to the sexy(well, he's still sexy,) confident, I'm-going-to-fuck-you-and-you're-going-to-like-it Axel? The one that made me consider becoming a masochist. "…Y'know," I started, watching him focus on me curiously. "My parents are at work… and Sora's still at school… and I'm afraid I'm going to faint again." He smirked at me, turning off the engine and unbuckling his seat belt.

"I won't guarantee I'll keep you from losing consciences, because you're adorable when you're passed out. " I flushed, sticking my tongue out at him as I exited his car, him following me on my heels.

"Well… if you'd rather watch me sleep then make out, I guess I can do that." His face fell, and I laughed.


End file.
